ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney vs Cartoon Network
If please, can you help me out in this. Gameplay The Gameplay is related to Marvel vs. Capcom series, but also have assist characters, just like MVC:COTSH and be 4-on-4. Some assist characters are unlockable as playable characters. Story The Cartoon Network Universe and the Marvel Universe is once again meet, but this time, Disney and DC Crash the Party. Characters Marvel *Ant-Man *Beast *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Captain America *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Elektra *Emma Frost *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hulk *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Luke Cage *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ms. Marvel *Nightcrawler *Nova *The Punisher *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Storm *The Thing *Thor *Venom *Wasp *Wolverine *X-23 *White Tiger (DLC Only) *Spiderman (Miles Morales) (DLC Only) *Cable (DLC Only) *Jean Grey (DLC Only) *Rogue (DLC Only) *Psylocke (DLC Only) *Morph (DLC Only) *Silver Surfer (DLC Only) *Yellowjacket (DLC Only) Cartoon Network *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Samerai Jack *Number 1 *Number 2 *Number 3 *Number 4 *Number 5 *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *Kiva Andru *Jamie *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura *Juniper Lee *Young and Older Ben Tennyson *Young and Older Gwen Tennyson *Young and Older Kevin E. Levin *Chowder *Shnitzel *Flapjack *Cap'n K'nuckles *Rex Salazer *Johnny Test *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Sam *Clover *Alex *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Ice King *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Fionna the Human Girl (DLC Only) *Cake the Cat (DLC Only) *Prince Gumball (DLC Only) *Marshall Lee the Vampire King (DLC Only) *Ice Queen (DLC Only) *The Amazing Spies (DLC Only) Guest Characters *Mario (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS Only) *Sonic The Hegdehog (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Link (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS Only) *Megaman X (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Zero (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Goku (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Solid Snake(Nitendo Wii, Wii-U, PS3, PSVita Only) *Fegelein (Nintendo Wii, Wii-U ,PS3, PS Vita Only) *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) Enemies *Dormammu *Doctor Doom *M.O.D.O.K. *Red Skull *Super Skrull *Evil Deadpool *Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Doctor Octopus *Mandark *The Red Guy *Mojo Jojo *Jonny 2x4 (as The Gourd) *Kankers *Eustace Bagge *Aku *Number 274/Chad Dickson *The Delightful Children fron Down the Lane *Father/ Benedict Uno *Eris *Nergal *Nergal J.R. *Boogey Man *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Boskow *Gorrath *Glorft Commander *Terrence *Bling-Bling Boy *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Cyclops (not the X-Men one) *Katnappe *Tubbimura *Sapphire Dragon *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Eddy's Brother Bosses *Magnato *Dormammu *Doctor Doom *M.O.D.O.K. *Red Skull *Super Skrull *Evil Deadpool *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus Minibosses *Carnage (Playable after) *Juggernaut (Playable after) *Iron Patriot (Playable after) *War Machine (assist and Playable after) *She-Hulk (assist and playable after)' *Shuma-Gorath (Playable) *Mane 6 *The Nexus *Zombies (Call of Duty) *WHOOP *CM Punk Assist, Other, and Special Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *US Agent (also Playable) *Nick Fury *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Scooby-Doo *Vanessa Doofenshmirfz *Rocket Raccoon *Anti-Venom *John Cena *CM Punk *Jeff Hardy *Wade Barrett *The Nexus *Phineas and Ferb *The Fireside Girls *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Der Untergangers Non-Playable Characters *Maria Hill *Potts Peppers *Low Five Ghost *Flame King *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, *Balijeet *Buford Van Stomm *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Jenny Brown *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy *Weegee Voice Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Lee Tockar as Bling-Bling Boy *Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test *Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test *Marty Grabstein as Courage *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Tom Kenny as The Ice King *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Mark Hamill as Skips *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Andrew Francis as Eddy *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee *Kath Soucie as Ray Ray Lee *Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Cl'e Bennett as Chef Hatchet *Brian Froud as Sam, Harold *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, Jude *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Jon Cor as Brick *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Laurie Elliott as Jo *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Cory Doran as Mike *James Wallis as Scott *Ashley Peters as Staci *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen, Trent *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Peter Oldring as Cody *Thomas Kretschmann as Hermann Fegelein *Brian Bloom as Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers *Eric Loomis as Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk /Gabriel Mann as Robert "Bruce" Banner *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor / Thor Odinson *Chris Cox as Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne *Wally Wingert as Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Yellowjacket / Henry "Hank" Pym *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa *Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Benjamin Parker *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Steven Blum as Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett *Vanessa Marshall as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff / Natalia Romanova *Nolan North as Deadpool/Wade Wilson Category:Crossovers